wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Soaring-night
This is made by CopperWingz do not copy or steel He is a warborn dragon with a Flying fox/Rainwing hybrid. Friends are Prowl and Hunter. (Both are warborn and on my page) Code is:18FB93 Appearance Soaring-night is a flying fox/rainwing warborn hybrid. He was an 'unsuccessful' hybrid because of a few reasons. 1) Soaring-night's DNA was switched. He was suppose to be a blood-sucking vampire bat but was instead a fruit-eating flying fox. 2) He was born a rare DNA distorter were the dragon's wings and arms would fuse together to make a wyvern. This made him look more like a flying fox. 3) He didn't have the hunting skills to eat other dragons and animals. Well for the first few months. He is a black and dark purple rainwing with a wyvern look. He has black fur on his head, body, and tail. He has poor day time eye-sight and great hearing. His left eye is black and his right eye is a midnight dark blue. He is now 26 year old. (in human) The First Experiment When Soaring-night was only 6 months old, the scientist kept him in a night-time chamber with a path leading to another chamber. Soaring-night grew up in that chamber, sleeping up-side down. The path to the other chamber was always closed until one night. Over the loud speaker the scientist told him to go into the path and kill the dragon you see in there. The path opened, and Soaring-night went though. I was dark in the other room, then only light was coming from that path, even that was dimly-lit. He could see fine but he could tell something else was in the room. A Sandwing prisoner was tide up in the corner. The sandwing looked young but battle wounded. The speaker came on again, the scientist told Soaring-night to kill the sandwing, or to never get food again. They also said to eat the sandwing. By now the sandwing was wining and praying to the stars above. Soar could tell that the sandwing could not see him. Soaring-night came up to the sandwing with stealth and speed. Soar was now right in front of the snadwing. Fear was in it's eyes. Soar thought to himself "Now. I can prove myself." And with that Soaring-night attacked the helpless sandwing. Screaming could be herd from miles away. Soar clawed at the sandwing's face, neck, and body. Soar then jumped back. The sandwing looked like he was only 14, and there he was, lying on the floor. Blood was coming from all over him. He was crying. The sandwing spoke " You....you don't have to do this....I can not be spared now...but...spare the others...I believe...you can change...Don't believe them..." The sandwing then looked up to the dark black ceiling "I...I love you my children...I will be with my wife, seashell, once more." Soar's wing-claws were covered in blood, his fur as well. Soaring-night then spoke his first words "I...I'm sorry..." With that, soar punched and cut down the sandwing in one blow. The scientist told him to depose of the sandwing. He couldn't. He looked around the jungle-like room, found fruit, and ate it. The experiment was over. Scientist Relationship Soaring-night hates most of the scientist but there is one that is a mother to him, Darkfruit. Darkfruit is a female Rainwing scientist that took Soaring-night's egg from his first mom and raised him. Darkfruit is a dark-purple rainwing with black wings. She changed her colors so she can raise Soaring-night better. The leader scientist were going to kill Soar because of his imperfections but, Darkfruit said otherwise. WIP Category:Artificially Created Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Characters